


Un finlandais alcoolique

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [473]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Beer, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Photography, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lukas est peut-être devenu trop dépendant à l'alcool.
Relationships: Hugo Lloris & Lukas Hradecky
Series: FootballShot [473]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Un finlandais alcoolique

Un finlandais alcoolique

Lukas se sent un peu perdu aux côtés de toutes ces pointures du football mondial. Enfin, il est un bon gardien, mais il a en face de lui Lloris, Kuster et Halldorson ! Même si c’est juste pour un photoshoot, il ne se sent pas spécialement à l’aise entouré de gens avec qu’il n’a jamais vraiment discuté, ou alors pas énormément. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop étrange, mais si ça semble évident qu’il n’est pas au meilleure de sa forme (il regrette de ne pas avoir sa chère bière avec lui). Quand tout ça se termine, Lukas ne peut pas s’empêcher de se reposer quelques minutes sur le canapé qui a été prêté par la marque. Il se sent comme si sa tête allait exploser. C’est la première fois de sa vie qu’il regrette d’avoir un jour commencé l’alcool, il commence à devenir dépendant.

Une main se pose sur son épaule alors que quelque chose de froid se pose sur son front, Lukas n’ira pas jusqu’à dire que ça va mieux, mais c’est déjà plus agréable. Il relève les yeux pour voir le sourire d’Hugo Lloris, tenant une bière sur sa tête pour l’aider. Son sauveur.

« Merci, pour la bière. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, tu n’avais pas l’air bien de toutes façons, une bière peut peut-être aider. »

« J’espère. »

« À la tienne. »

« Santé ! » Deux bières s’entrechoquent, c’est peut-être le début de leur amitié, il verra après sa première bière…

Fin


End file.
